Relationships of a De Vil
by Rocky Pond
Summary: Stories centred around Carlos and his relationships with other characters. No romance intended but can be viewed as such if you please. Chapter 1: The minute he'd heard about the illness Carlos knew he was going to get it.
1. Sickness of a De Vil (Jay)

Carlos had always had a weak immune system. It constantly made itself known at the worst times. But Carlos hadn't been sick for months. But then the flu swept across Auradon Prep.

The minute he'd heard about the illness Carlos knew he was going to get it. With his immune system it was pretty much compulsory he got the flu.

And that is how he found himself in the bathroom, throwing up into the toilet. It was after classes were over but Jay was currently flirting with some girls. Carlos was alone.

Normally when he was sick he enjoyed being left alone, worried about showing weakness, but he was feeling particularly bad this time. He felt like he was dying.

After he had finished gagging he flushed the toilet. He then huddled under the bed seeking warmth. It had suddenly got colder than normal.

When Jay came back to his room he found Carlos asleep, curled up with Dude.

Jay smiled a little at how peaceful Carlos looked, until he noticed that Carlos was shivering. He knew it wasn't the weather, it wasn't cold at all.

Jay quickly headed over to his friend and saw he looked pale with flushed cheeks. He felt Carlos' forehead and held back a curse at the heat radiating from him.

Jay had heard about the flu that was going around but he had forgotten how easily the fourteen year old got ill. Jay wasn't sure what to do, this was the first **time** Carlos had gotten sick since they had started attending the school. He didn't even know where the school nurse was.

He heard a groan from his friend and looked down to see him open his eyes.

"J-Jay?" He asked, looking at the older boy through half lidded eyes.

"Yes, it's me." Jay sighed at the pitiful sight before him. "Of course you would get sick."

"I feel like I'm dying," Carlos groaned.

"I know dude," Jay said sounding sympathetic for had only seen Carlos sick a few times but he knew that his body never did anything half heartedly. "Just try to sleep."

Carlos did try and after about twenty minutes of tossing and turning he finally fell asleep. Through this time Jay had tried to focus on his schoolwork. Despite how evil Jay acted, he always hated seeing any of his friends in pain.

Jay decided to try and search out the nurse. After searching for nearly half an hour he stumbled upon the infirmary.

After a short discussion with the nurse Jay had gotten some flu medicine as well as stolen some Jellybeans.

When he came back Carlos wasn't in bed, but instead in the bathroom throwing up. Except Carlos hadn't had anything to eat since he last threw up and was just spitting out stomach acid.

Jay hurried over to him and hovered for a bit unsure of what to do. Carlos began to dry heave violently and Jay rushed over and rubbed his back. When Carlos was finished he leaned to the side and rested his head on the wall. After it became apparent that Carlos was going to vomit again Jay flushed the toilet.

Jay helped Carlos over to the bed. In a rare act of kindness he brushed the hair that stuck to Carlos' forehead with sweat away from his face. He then got some water and gave the flu tablets to Carlos.

"These should help." Jay told him.

Carlos swallowed the pills and then tried to sleep. When Jay got up to go over to his own bed, Carlos grabbed his forearm. Jay knew his friend was too far out of it to really realise he had done it, but he sat down next to him anyways.

And it was in this position that the two friends fell asleep.


	2. Abuse of a De Vil (Cruella)

Carlos had learnt at a young age to be afraid of his mother. After all she was the infamous Cruella de Vil.

He had also learnt to keep his mouth shut. When he was younger he'd always asked questions, much to his mother's disgust. She had long since then beaten the curiosity out of him.

She treated him as a servant the minute he could walk. It was almost as if he hadn't even put his foot down for the first time before she handed him the broom.

Cruella might not have magic but she was still the devil. And one does not grow up with the devil without a few scars.

Not only had the emotional damage been severe, so had the physical damage. When he got scared of some thunder at age six, she shouted over the storm as a response. It had blocked out the sound sure, but had changed a fear of one loud noise to another.

He often got beaten for not doing things right, although his mother made sure it wasn't anywhere obvious. Once however she got so angry she didn't bother to hide the beating.

He'd lost one of his mother's fur coats. One of the fur coats she loved more than him.

His mother had grabbed his hand. Carlos had expected her to drag him over to where she kept the belts for a quick lashing.

Instead she held fast and pressed against his hand hard. She was stronger than she looked and soon the De Vil house was filled with the sound of a resounding crack.

Carlos fought the tears that threatened to spill over, knowing that weakness would just make this worse. He just silently wished for his mother to stop.

But she didn't.

She grabbed his arm with one hand and, still holding onto the crushed hand, snapped his wrist back. Another crack filled the room.

This time Carlos couldn't hold back the tears and he silently cried with pain.

Cruella got angry about this sign of weakness. She slapped him hard across the face and his head snapped to the side. The force sent him to the ground and he hit his head on the floor with a thud.

Cruella panicked. Carlos had stopped moving. She might be evil but if word got around she'd kill her son people would be scared of her. And not in the good way.

Thankfully, Carlos had survived but his mother didn't let him outside for three months. Even after he was let out he had a strict curfew and wasn't allowed to leave without permission.

His friend has been worried about him but he had never talked about it out of fear. They only found out due to Mal seeing bruises on his upper arm in the distinct shape of a hand. But they never got confirmation out of him.

He spent years being afraid of his mother after that. He was still afraid of her even when he was at Auradon Prep.

His mother, the woman who was meant to love him and take car of him, abused and didn't care about him.

But he still loved her, because she was his mother.


	3. Depression of a De Vil (Dude)

**Hi guys! Thanks so much for reading this story. 1 and a half thousand reads in the past 2 days. That is astonishing! Thanks so much.**

 **I have a question to ask of you all. Could you review or PM me some prompts or ideas for one shots? I have another idea but it is another sad one and honestly I have uploaded just a bit too many sad ones recently. I would appreciate a few happier ones. Any relationship you want (although avoid romance please). Thanks again, you guys rock.**

Carlos had always been scared of dogs. With his mother's constant reminders of the evil of canines, he never thought that they'd be anything but horrible.

And yet this was a dog that had managed to save him.

Carlos had been depressed for most of his life, living on an island with the worst villains and an abusive mother could do that to you. He had even tried before to end his life. He never could bring himself to do it but the thought was always there.

And yet, this dog had weakened those thoughts. They weren't gone, he doubted they'd ever leave, but they were barely there.

He thought back to his time on the roof a few years ago, when he was about to jump. He wondered if his mother would miss him, or just miss not having a servant around anymore.

He already knew the answer.

After spending so long locked up in his room, Carlos had slowly gone mad. In his madness he had tried to jump off. He only stopped because Evie had found him. Ever since then the others were careful to make sure he didn't try again.

Dude was quickly becoming his rock. Carlos loved his dog and he knew that his dog loved him. The idea that someone in this world loved him right back made his dark life a little less dark.

He knew it was weird to seek comfort in a dog, but he didn't care. If he needed to rant Dude was perfect. Not to mention he couldn't tell anyone what Carlos said.

One night he felt paralysed with dark thoughts and couldn't move or speak. He used to think the body and mind were separate, this night proved him wrong. He was immobile, unable to do anything but lie there in fear and depression. His mind wandered down a path darker than one he had been on for months.

Then he heard a sound from beside him. Dude came walking beside him and laid right up against him. Carlos couldn't move still but at least Dude was offering some comfort. It was enough for Carlos to finally fall asleep.

This wasn't the first time Dude had brought Carlos out of dark thoughts and it wouldn't be the last. But Dude was there for him.

And Carlos for once felt like he'd be missed.


End file.
